rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Karrha Nemeko
|image = File:Kharra_Seichepine-1.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 23 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Scaravus |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = P.K. |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Female |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Lieutenant |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: Weapons/Equipment: Weapons/Equipment: Karrha Always carries... - Small medical kit consisting of strong threat, needle, bandage, knife, herbs and salvs. - Flint and steel - hunting knife, fighting knife, one or two throwing knifes. - Dark wood long bow (She had it enchanted to be stronger and with stand direct attacks) - quiver full of mixed tipped arrows. and a sling - She goes absolutely no where with out her mothers locket around her neck and well hidden behind her clothing. - Archers chaps and light studded leather. Runes: - User has affinity for Magic. - Magically increased Agility and Accuracy. - User can move Faster and more Agile. - User has highly increased Accuracy. - User can easily dodge melee attacks. Abilities/Skills: ~ The Ability to heal with a touch, It dose take time for serious wounds and it will drain her if she uses it to patch something serious. ~ Knowledge of herbs. ~ Knowledge of Pressure points and where they are. ~ Natural with a bow. ~ Crafting wooden objects. ~ Fleet footed, Sturdy footing. ~ some flexibility and reaction time is quick. Personality: Karrha sometimes can seem like a grumpy old lady, but for the most part she's quite calm and some times even cold if the time calls for it. But when she's healing she's either stern or gentle or both She has a healers commanding air around her so be sure to listen well if she tells you to sit because she's not afraid to make you sit. She will speak her mind prompted to or not she well be heard if she feels the need for it. In combat when and if she joins she's fierce and cold going for quick killing shots or maiming points but if she has a say in it you wont be getting away. When there is no danger Laid back and happy to be relaxing even if she is not the most cheery of people. Background/History: Karrah dose not talk about her past in Aeregos much but what little is known is she left to get away from the war and the consistent injury and death she was expected to take care of as a healer. What little is unknown is that she left because there was nothing left holding her there, Parents and her siblings all killed in the war and her loyalty shattered to the Empress, She went to the only place she didn't say taking in joy at the losses of others, Scaravus. It took her a little time to get used to their ways but over the years she adapted quite well and was content when their leader had announced they needed to head to war to, The way she saw it they would have staid happily out of the war had their borders not be threatened by those who where. It took her some time but she promised that she would fight and fight for one reason, To aid in ending the war, Her purpose as a healer was to watch after those who came to her and giving herself a new one She openly expressed her dark opinion on the war but has ever to this day after picking up the boy fought beside Scaravus men and women. Goal: To make her mother proud as she used her healing skills to tend to her people. To get away from the blood shed and the constant death of men, women and child. To stop the war permanently. Trivia: At one point Karrha held the highest loyalty to the Empress but that slowly diminished over time till she no longer holds any for the women. Karrha thinks that all the fractions are selfish in one way or another, squabbling over land to see who can claim the most of it while they can't even take care of the lands they already have.